Matters of the Heart
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Based loosely on 5x18 a re-vamped version of it. Elena's picture perfect life isn't as perfect as she makes it out to be. There had been a time where she thought her life had been mapped out for her, and she accepted it, but the night Damon Salvatore entered her life, her entire world shifted along with the matters of her heart.
1. Our Story

**Authors Note: Watching the Stefan and Elena picture perfect life was not something easily accepted, because when Stefan and Elena are discussing Damon coming home with a girl there is a fraction of a second were Elena's expression looks displeased, and you could see there is more to the story, to their story. The writer in me couldn't resist so let's see what happens, be warned your emotions will get screwed with….**

_To the man who suggested to making a dedication to my professor who claimed I didn't have what it takes to get published I'd like to say thank you. For the longest time my sole mission during my not so real writing career was to prove him wrong, to make him see that I had the ability to succeed, but after writing this it seemed only fitting I change my direction. I would like to dedicate this to you, because you had once told me that in order for me to be noticed I needed to open myself up to passion, risk taking, vulnerability and any other human emotions that those who read this could relate to. This is me being open, and taking a risk and I only can wish that you'll one day see this and know I'm where I am because of you._

_**-Elena Gilbert **_

"Elena"

Hearing her name being called causing her to snap out of her trance as she diverts her attention away from the book she had been grasping tightly in her hands and over to her publicist "sorry" she apologizes with a sincere smile "guess I'm not fully here yet. I blame the nerves."

Maybe it was the nerves, but tonight was a big night, because for the past month she had been doing book tours from New York City to the windy city itself, and she had handled each one with grace. This though, this was different, because it was the final stop to her book tour, and her publicist Jess had found it only appropriate to end her tour in her home town, Mystic Falls.

Most people would embrace this, but Elena feared it, because this place held too many memories. The good, but mostly the bad because being here now had only been a constant and nagging reminder of everything that she had lost, and more so on her part what she had given up.

More than anything she wished she could blame it for being naïve, but that wasn't it. No, what was to blame was the simple fact that she was a coward. A young girl who at the time didn't deserve the title of woman, because she had been too selfish, and too scared to admit what she wanted 'I don't know' it had been her signature motto, because when it came to what she had wanted she just didn't know.

Thirty years old now and she finally had answered that age old question of what she wanted, but what scared her was the simple fact that maybe it had been too late, and maybe she had lost her chance _tonight will only tell. _

That thought alone causing her to scan around the room, searching for those eyes that still to this day continued to haunt her whether she is awake or dreaming.

"By now you're a pro at this Elena" Jess comments taking the book in Elena's hand and gently setting it down on the table. "You'll do your usual question and answer session and then head back to the table, make chit chat with your readers while you sign then you're done." Handing her a bottled water "and then you can start working on that anticipated sequel of yours" she teases with a grin.

Accepting the bottle with a grateful smile trying to conceal her nerves, and the second she hears Jess's comment she can't help but laugh at how funny that sounds "you and I both know that all depends" the sentence trailing off as she releases a shaky breath.

"On?"

"On if he comes" she says just below a whisper as her gaze once again casts around the room. Taking notice of the growing crowd, noticing some familiar faces, but to her disappointment not yet his. _He's not going to come, there's no reason that he will or feels drawn to do so _her heart immediately sinking.

"Hey" Jess immediately sensing the drop in mood from her client, and also lucky enough to designate her as one of her closest friends. Reaching out and placing both hands reassuringly on her shoulders "he's going to show."

Blinking back the tears threatening to fall, lifting her gaze and looking at her friend "and how do you know that?"

"Well" she begins "over this month alone you have seen and heard how influential your book is. Heard from your fans about their love for this angst filled couple who has the ability to tug at everyone's heart strings, and if you meant what you said about this being yours and his story then he'd be a fool not to show."

_If only it was that easy _but she remains silent knowing arguing wouldn't help matters. Being emotional and not composed was something that wasn't allowed, because she had an obligation to these people here that had chosen to spend their night with her, and the characters they had grown to know. "Thank you" unscrewing the cap of the water bottle, lifting it to her lips and taking a short sip before re-screwing it on. Carefully she peeks her head from the make shift curtain keeping her hidden from the awaiting crowd, and the second she hears her intro she sucks in a breath "show time" she whispers, walking out from the curtain and falling into her routine role as she offers the crowd a beaming smile.

"Matters of the Heart is the house hold conversation because you have a wide array of fans when it comes to this story. You have those in the younger and older generation yet age seems to not matter because everyone loves and in one form or another can relate to this book. It's so well known, there are rumors flying around that it might be made into a movie, and don't even get me started on how fans around the country are hoping a sequel comes out."

_Don't fidget don't fidget _the little voice in her head repeated as she sat there in her little black dress which showcased an intricate gold embroidery right down the bodice and paired with Brian Atwood black pumps. Even though this was a book signing, and the people here weren't dressed to impress she still felt the need to go that extra step on the off chance that he did make an appearance.

"It's still very overwhelming especially when I have fans come up to me telling me how much this book and these characters mean to them. I consider myself so blessed. It took everything in me, including all of my heart to write this story and to be able to share it but more so importantly have others reading it, it just means the world to me, and I'm so grateful for you all. I have been approached about the possibility of this becoming a movie, but I am still on the fence about this." A small giggle slipping past her lips as she catches the sound of "awww's" echoing in the room "I know, I know it's just someone once told me that its more powerful in words rather than scenes, because it's you who is the one creating the images of the surroundings, places, and characters. You're the one bringing this story to life in the way you want to see it, and I feel if it were to be a movie it would take the magic away."

"You make a good point" the commentator states "but let's get to the real question that everyone wants answered and that's can we expect a sequel anytime soon. Everyone is waiting on baited breath to know the fate of Damien and Erin."

There it was, that question that no matter what state she was in was always asked, and she'd usually reply with _well we'll just have to see _ but this time her answer would be different, because this time she was finally ready to reveal the truth. "I know the answer that you all want to hear is that they find each other, and through all the pain they" correcting herself "she put him through that they are able to move past it….and finally be together, but I can't tell you that because the truth is…the truth is I don't know their fate, because I'm still not sure of mine. These characters and events weren't brought to life from my mind, but from actual trials of my life."

Elena's grip on her microphone increasing "I'm Erin" allowing the mask to slip and charade to finally come to an end, shaking her head "Erin is me….and this" her hand tapping the novel resting on her lap "this is my story, and like Erin I'm" nervously licking her lips "I'm waiting for my Damien to come back to me."

A sudden hush falling over the crowd as they let the author's confession sink in, Elena's gaze glancing over to where Jess was standing seeing her give her a thumbs up and encouraging to go on. Was it foolish of her to deliver such an admission? Most likely yes, but it was high time for a change for her to be honest with herself. This would change everything and result in new and very personal questions being tossed her way, but she was ready. After a few moments of silence she spotted a young girl who looked to be about eighteen hesitantly half raising her hand "yes?"

"H-hi" the young girl starts, seated in the back she stands so that she can be seen "I was just wondering since you used a pen name for Erin does Damien have one, and if he does what is it?"

This was it

The moment had presented itself; she had now put herself in the position of being an open book. Part of her wanted to flee and crawl back into that safe shell of hers she had hidden in for so long _no we aren't doing that. _For too long Elena had been afraid of the truth, too long had she been a coward to say it out-loud, and though it had taken her longer than she desired to admit it she now found herself ready.

"Damon"

The truth now out, and even though she knew the consequences that were sure to follow after this she couldn't help but feel relived. The weight of the world and her secret now lifted from her shoulders "his name is Damon" a bitter sweet smile slowly displaying on her lips.

"This is our story."


	2. A Chance Encounter

Tears pooled down her cheeks as she furiously tried wiping them away, and even when wiped away they continued to fall. Twenty year old Elena Gilbert had officially reached her breaking point thanks to a certain Professor at Whitmore who seemed to have no problem telling her where she stood.

_Miss Gilbert are you sure writing is where you wish to see yourself, because in my opinion you are not suited to be in this career. Your submissions lack that certain draw that the audience always latches onto. It's still early in the semester so if you wanted to turn your attention towards another major there is still time. I'm sorry if I'm too forward with my assessment, but as your professor I feel it's only right to guide you into the right direction and this field isn't it._

Guide her? He hadn't guided her. More so he had pushed her straight off the cliff, and now she was making her decent progressing closer and closer to hitting the ground. Ever since she had been a little girl Elena had been drawn into writing. So much so that when her parents had given her a diary she had squealed going on about how one day that book would be published into memoirs of her life. Sure, she had been young at the time, but those dreams remained the same throughout the years, changing to a little more practical, but now? Now it was as if her entire world had suddenly shifted and she was trying to grasp onto anything that would keep her upright.

The sound of a ding alerting Elena of a new message, reaching into her purse as she fishes around for her phone, and retrieving it. Seeing that it's from Stefan she clicks on 'read now' and the second the message pops up she finds her stomach dropping, and a fresh set of tears forming.

_[TEXT] Good luck on your meeting with your professor. I know it's going to go great, you deserve to succeed and you will beautiful. You have no idea what the future has in store for you ;) _

Right now she didn't have the strength to reply. Elena knew Stefan wasn't the type to judge her. After all they had been together for years. Most people dreamed of finding true love with their high-school sweetheart and she had been lucky and blessed enough to find that with Stefan. Sure the couple had faced their hurdles but fast forward to today and they were still as strong as ever. When it came to real life Prince Charming's Stefan fit the bill perfectly, and it was one of the things Elena loved and hated about him, because sometimes she thought he was just too perfect.

They rarely ever fought and if they did he didn't stay mad at her for long. Stefan was always the one to apologize even when at times she had been the one at fault. Stefan never debated with her over anything, and he'd always let her win or do what she wanted. Sometimes Elena wanted to fight, really fight because she wanted to feel the passion vibrating between the both of them. Elena wanted to be chest to chest with him as they argued hotly over a topic. She wanted someone who would challenge and test her, and Stefan just didn't do that, but she loved him more than anything, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if that love was enough?

Not having the power or the mood to face Stefan just yet she tosses her phone back into her purse. Elena's gaze drifting towards the building up ahead _this isn't usually my scene _though she had been here before to meet with classmates to work on projects or study sessions she had never actually come here at night. _I need a distraction and this is it _with decision made she grabs her purse, slides out of the driver's side and closes the door behind her.

Approaching the establishment she pushes the glass door opens and steps inside taking notice of how the place seems to be packed and from the slurred words she catches onto she knows most of these people have already started drinking. Spotting a familiar face behind the bar she lets her feet carry her over, weaving through the flood of people until she's able to take the last open seat, plopping down and setting her purse on the bar counter.

"Hey Elena surprised to see you here at this hour."

Great, was she really that predictable? "Hey Matt" offering him a warm smile. Matt Donovan had been in one of her general studies courses last semester and he was the definition of the all around jock, Captain of the football team, all around heart throb but instead of a douche bag he was a sweetheart. Whenever he wasn't at practice, playing a game or in class he was here working his ass off as a busboy or bartender, really it all depended on the day. Elena was more than sure he had developed a crush on her, but he never vocally had admitted it to her because he knew she was in a relationship, and rather than pursue her he respected her. "Yeah" giving a sheepish smile "bad day" she confesses "I don't usually turn to this, but I'm breaking the rules for a change." Technically speaking she wasn't of age to get served. It's not like Elena hadn't drank before, but she was lucky that Matt seemed to let it slide and served her.

"Then what can I get for you" he asks placing the towel over his shoulder.

"Um" _don't be predictable, don't be predictable _her inner voice chants "vodka."

Matt's brow arching at her request "sure about that" but seeing her determined expression he raises his hand in surrender, and disappears as he goes off to fix her drink.

While Matt had gone to prepare her drink Elena began to scan around the room, taking in those around her. As a writer _past tense _she miserably thinks, but as a writer one of the things she loved doing was paying attention to all the details. Soaking everything in so that when she wrote about it whoever was reading it was able to see whatever Elena was narrating right before them.

It was the typical scene like always as she saw some guy trying to pick up a girl, women seated at the table chatting away and enjoying their time together. People on the small dance floor whether it be a date or getting to know each other slowly swaying to the music. Those that were past drunk and trying to keep themselves from not tumbling over causing Elena to shake her head, because never could she imagine putting herself in such a position that she'd lose sight of her judgment. Moving her attention away from the room she focuses on who is seated at the bar and immediately she's drawn to a man sitting to the right side of her. He's decked all in black and she assumes it's his signature color, appreciating the leather jacket he's sporting and knowing full well he's going for the typical bad boy look. Raven locks that most likely coax a woman to want to run their hands through or tug onto in the throes of passion. That thought alone causing Elena to blush and then scold herself for thinking such a thought seeing as one she didn't even know the guy, and two his face was hidden because his head was bowed down.

From the way his finger was tracing along the rim of his tumbler and his head remained down she sensed he was trying to conceal himself from the rest of the world. _Now that man has a story _drawing her attention away as her drink is placed in front of her "thanks Matt."

"Sure thing so" he begins "I know we aren't all that close but you hinted that you aren't having a good night" re-picking up the towel as he starts to wipe down the counter "you want to talk about it?"

The mention of 'bad night' instantly causing her to squirm on her bar stool "it's silly really." Elena trying to brush it off, but seeing Matt's 'go on' expression she releases a soft sigh. "Today my professor pretty much told me I wasn't cut out for writing. That I had chosen the wrong career path and advised me to drop immediately."

"Ouch, that's kind of harsh" licking his lips "so what are you going to do?"

"Honestly" a look of defeat crossing her conflicted features "I have no idea. I mean I dreamt of being a writer ever since I was a little girl." A sheepish smile playing on her lips "it's what I've always wanted; I can't imagine myself doing anything else but that." Recalling her professor's words causing her smile to drop "he told me my writing lacked that draw that the audience would latch onto….that I seem detached" shaking her head as she blinks back tears "but maybe he's right, maybe I'm just not meant for this and I need to let it go."

"Screw him"

A third voice cutting into the conversation and to her surprise it had been the man she had been observing a few moments ago. It's different this time though, because rather than keeping his head lowered he's looking right at her.

The sight of him alone causing Elena's breath to hitch in her throat as she's met by the most striking blue eyes she's ever seen. It wasn't just his eyes though it was the fact that he was by far the most agonizingly handsome man she had laid eyes on, and for a second guilt crept up inside of her because of Stefan _I'm looking not touching. _Seeing the smug smirk curl on his lips, the type of smirk that she just wants to slap off she realizes her sudden silence must have been enough for him to assume she was checking him out, and she was, but he didn't need to know that "ex-excuse me?"

"Your professor" he repeats not once showing a hint of shame for eavesdropping "screw him."

Why the hell did his voice have to come off sounding as soft as silk? "Excuse me sir but I find it rude of you to participate in a conversation that you aren't a part of.

Rather than seeing a look of shame cross his dark features or muttering an apology he surprises her even more "my apologies mam" giving her a sideways smirk and she can sense he's taunting her. "In my defense though you are speaking in a public place, I am seated at the bar it would be impossible if I didn't overhear your conversation not to mention your sniffles signaling you'll be crying any moment. Which is a damn shame because you're beautiful and more so you shouldn't just hand over power to that prick of a professor" he states in a matter of fact tone.

The way that this stranger was speaking to her coming across as if he had actually known her and it surprised her, because she wasn't use to such boldness. The moment that he called her beautiful she had to deter her gaze away, dropping it to the bar counter in hopes that he couldn't see the sudden tint in her cheeks. Just as she was about to tell him to screw off she hears the last of his statement causing her to fall silent for a moment. This man didn't know her. Why the hell was she curious suddenly about what he thought? "Suppose I humor myself and ask you what you think I should do?"

Instantly the blue eyed man flashes a smile, showcasing his pearly white. Fingers coiling around the tumbler as he slips off the stool, approaching her and taking a seat right beside her "well" setting his glass down, shifting his body so that he can give her his full attention. "You toughen up. You stop playing this little woe is me game. You put everything you can into this, do everything you can and work your ass off. When that day comes and you get published you write a dedication to him thanking him for his negativity and lack of faith in you, because it was the push you needed to drive yourself to succeed."

"Wow" trying to play it off like she wasn't in awe of his suggestion "that's a great plan, but you're forgetting I apparently am detached when it comes to my writing."

Lifting the tumbler to his lips he takes a short swig before setting it down on the counter "the only one that can change that is you. Perhaps his assessment was correct, but could have been gentler about it. As a writer your sole mission is to attract your audience which gives them something worth turning the next page for. You have to in a way compel them to keep reading, and the only way to do that is giving them characters and scenarios that they can relate to."

Lips pursed together as she lets his words sink in "and how do I go about doing that?"

"You give them what they want" he simply answers.

"Which is" she curiously asks.

"What everyone wants."

"And that is" she trails off wondering why he has to be so cryptic, and why he can't just put it all out there.

"A love that consumes them" brilliant baby blues meeting her entrancing brown eyes "they want passion, adventure and even a little danger; deliver all of that and they're hooked."

Elena found it difficult to keep her eyes locked on him, because the way he was staring, or rather gazing at her was as if he was trying to see into her very soul. "You make it sound easy" she comments "I've never come close to experiencing any of that" she confesses suddenly feeling very self conscious of herself.

"Open yourself up to it."

"How do I do that" she can't help but ask as curiosity gets the best of her.

"Get to know me."

The strangers suggestion cryptic as ever _how is that going to help _"and how is getting to know you going to help me" half expecting Matt to suddenly swoop in and ask if this guy is bothering her, but when she casts her gaze around she finds he's no longer behind the bar, but instead at a table.

"You strike me as the type who doesn't take risks" he's quick to point out. Lifting his finger to silence her from protesting "the type who remains perched on the pedestal that everyone put you on and does everything by the book" seeing the look of offence on her gorgeous features causing him to chuckle. "By the book you wouldn't get to know me, you'd walk away brushing me off as some guy you met at the bar, but that kind of person isn't the person people want to read about. They want to take a journey with someone who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty, someone who as they get to know and understand find themselves rooting for."

Elena couldn't fight him on this, and it irritated her even more that this stranger that she literally had just met seemed to be able to read her like an open book.

"Care to share whatever is turning around in that beautiful head of yours?"

There is was again 'beautiful' he hardly knew her and yet he complimented her as if it came naturally. The flattery alone causing her cheeks to warm "I'm deciding on if I should trust you or not."

"Well don't leave me on a cliff hanger now."

The smart choice would be to deny him this. To walk away and head back to Mystic Falls were her devoted and caring boyfriend was waiting in open arms to comfort her when needed, but tonight she had ended up here for distraction, and this man he certainly seemed to be the definition of distraction. Hesitating for a moment before rolling her eyes at his sarcastic quip "don't make me regret this."

The smirk that had been displayed on his lips transforming to a brilliant smile "so I suppose an introduction is in order" he suggests as he arches his brow perfectly to the side and offers his hand out to her.

Eyeing the strangers outstretched hand _oh relax he's not going to bite you it's just a hand _reaching out grasping his hand and maintaining eye contact with him "I'm Elena."

The moment that she accepts his hand he feels an electric current shoot through him and he can't help but wonder if she had felt it too. Marveling at the way her hand fits into his he keeps his cobalt hues locked on her as he brings it to his lips pressing a chaste kiss against it.

"Pleasure is all mine Elena, I'm Damon."


	3. A Different Path

Two hours had gone by

Three missed calls from Stefan

Five texts from Stefan

Two texts from one of her best friends Caroline Forbes

They never went noticed though by Elena Gilbert because she was too immersed in this man seated before her. Damon, in just two hours she had learned that he lives in New York is originally from Mystic Falls, but put it behind him sadly she was yet to know why. Damon had also given her a half behind the scenes look about his family and from the way he flinched at the mention of his father it was easy to tell that they didn't see eye to eye.

The drink that had first been placed in front of her now replaced by shot glasses and she couldn't help the triumphant smile that displayed on her lips noticing Damon's displeased pout because she had beat him yet again "I thought you were suppose to impress me" she taunts causing her grin to widen even more.

"I thought you weren't much of a drinker" he retorts as he wipes his lips.

"I'm not" she answers as she sets the now empty shot glass upside down onto the counter.

"So then unhinging your jaw like a snake is a talent" he asks raising his brow.

"One of my many hidden talents" she supplies with a sly smirk.

The smirk alone causing Damon to lick his lips wondering if there's a double meaning in there somewhere or if it's just his dirty mind playing him "well now I'm curious to know what other talents you posses."

"Stick around and I'm sure you'll find out."

Elena didn't miss the hint of lust that for a small fraction of a second mirrored in his ocean blues, and she tried to play it off, but even she wasn't oblivious to the clear attraction happening between them. Tomorrow she would blame the alcohol and the crappy day, and it's not like she had done anything wrong. _Maybe there has been hints of flirting and simple touches _and they were innocent, he'd reach out and lightly run the tip of his finger along her arm, move in closer which would brush his shoulder against her and every so often if she said something he found funny or was amused by he'd place his hand on her thigh and then like a gentleman remove it. There was nothing to be worried about; it was all innocent _so why do I still feel his lingering touch?_

Reaching over he sets his hand to rest atop hers "consider me stuck then."

_That smirk should be illegal; bad enough he's got the bedroom eyes going for him, but that smirk alone should come with a warning label _Elena's gaze dropping to his hand set on hers, and she finds herself fighting off the urge to grasp on, but the sane part of her is able to draw her hand back "so" clearing her throat as she places her hands on her lap "you still haven't told me why you're here." Good, change of subject was good, and needed. "I mean I can't imagine why you'd want to leave the big apple of all places to come here."

Trying to ignore the disappointment that courses through him as he watches her slowly pull her hand back, but not once does his expression crack. The mere mention of why he's here causing him to scoff "because I'm taking on the role of big brother and doing my brotherly duties of supporting my younger brother."

"Okay" furrowing her brows in confusion "and what exactly does that entail?"

"My idiot of a brother is getting ready to pop the question to his soul-mate" rolling his eyes at how ridiculous the statement sounds "his true love" he says with a chuckle.

"Isn't that a good thing I mean your brother must really be in love" noting how sour his expression becomes at 'soul-mate' "you don't believe in soul-mates?"

"Young love is a joke kid's these days are foolish into believing love will last with their high school sweet hearts, they think everything after that will be all rainbows and puppy dogs."

Sarcasm dripping in his tone "so then you'll judge me when I tell you that I'm still with my high-school sweetheart" there she had said it. No part during their conversation had they gotten on the subject of significant others, but now it was out there.

"Not judge per-se more so at this point in time that optimistic and hopeful head of yours already has your life with him mapped out, and that's your mistake right there, because there's a hell of a lot more in this world and yet you and so many others trap themselves with the traditional high-school young love, cliché crap fest of a fairy tale."

"Ouch" surprised that Damon hadn't even reacted to her confessing she was in a relationship _he didn't even flinch _angry at herself for actually being disappointed by his response. "I'm not saying what I have with him is perfect, and I'm also not blind. I know there will be hurdles we will have to face along the way. So because he is my first love you think my relationship with him is doomed to fail?"

"Yup" he simply states, popping the p to give it an added emphasis.

"So pretty much you think any relationship with your young love is doomed to end, why?"

Damon's fingers coiling around the glass, lifting it to his lips "I'm a fatalist" he smoothly states, giving her a wink and then taking a short swig.

Observing him for a moment before she connects the dots "you've been burned before" she states in a matter of fact tone, and she doesn't miss the way he clenches his jaw.

"We aren't going down that road" he half growls causing him to pause for a moment "too long a tale to tell" he states setting his glass down.

"Fair enough so other than your fatalist views" giving him a knowing smile "why else aren't you happy for your brother?"

"My brother and I aren't what you consider close. You won't be seeing our relationship on Hallmark or Lifetime anytime soon" he comments. "I was more so forced to be here, this is just a pit stop. I have a buddy or rather my brother from another mother" chuckling in amusement "that is a professor at Whitmore he has a place on campus, but he's at the moment being a lucky bastard spending the night with his girlfriend so he's letting me crash at his place. Tomorrow morning I'll be on the road again and toasting my brother and his beloved on their epic engagement" rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"So then he's popping the question tonight?"

"No "shaking his head "he's doing it tomorrow."

"Then what if your brother's girl says no" she can't help but ask.

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"My brother always gets what he wants, and what he wants more than anything is her. The universe has this habit of kissing his ass."

Bitterness clear in his tone "and what about you, how does the universe treat you?'

Not able to stop the snicker from slipping past his lips "our relationship is complicated it seems to relish in knocking me down any chance it gets. I'm pretty sure it gets off on my pain. I haven't gotten what I wanted in a very long time."

Elena could tell with his comment he was trying to dismiss it with a smooth and sarcastic retort, but even she wasn't fooled and could tell that this got to him. So far tonight it had been Damon establishing the touches, and she couldn't explain it, but it was as if her hand suddenly became on autopilot as it placed itself reassuringly on Damon's hand. "Maybe that will change, maybe it will give you a break."

Damon's gaze immediately falling to were her hand was resting before flicking his cobalt hues gazing intently at her "trust me it's not possible."

Releasing a soft sigh at his stubborn nature "be more optimistic" she chides "tell me the first thing that comes to mind that you want."

_First thing that comes to mind _the answer was simple and right on the tip of his tongue, but he feared the second he'd say it she'd withdraw from him completely. _She's still here, there's something here and fight it off as much as she wants she feels it too…just rip off the band-aid. _

"You."

_You _

The word alone causing Elena to suck in a shaky breath, because she barely even knew this man and yet that single word alone was enough to cause her entire heart to beat out of her chest. The way he had delivered it with such intensity practically making it sound as if he had been waiting for someone like her for forever, as cheesy as that sounded. How could one word alone make Elena feel so much? The question in itself scaring her, because she knew now was the time for her to bolt, because if she stayed any longer she'd give him exactly what he wanted. "Damon" she begins, but the sane and logical part of her finally showing as she quickly retracts her hand back "I'm sorry I have to go" and without another word she's hastily grabbing her purse, sliding off her stool, fleeing towards the exit and not bothering to look back even as Damon calls her name.

Foolish on his part as he watched Elena high tail it out of the bar. _She had been in such a rush to leave she didn't even pay her tab _that's how desperate she had been to get away from him. A defeated sigh slipping past his lips, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and throwing more than enough cash down to cover both of them. "Another point for you" he half growls as he casts his gaze up towards the universe wondering if it's laughing at the joke that he is.

Of course a beautiful, intelligent and funny woman like Elena wouldn't be interested in him _it's because she has a boyfriend you idiot _replaying how she had hightailed it out of there so fast. The more he thought about it the more he wondered why she couldn't just remind him that she was happily taken _because she's not as happy as she seems _he reasons knowing now that the real reason she had took off wasn't because she wasn't interested in him, but because she was terrified of what would happen if she stayed longer.

It had taken seconds for him to connect the dots, and less than seconds as he dashed out of the bar hot on her tail. Exiting the bar and entering the cool night he scans around the area, heading towards the parking lot and seeing if he can spot her. Maybe tonight the universe was half on his side as he sees her standing by her blue metallic ford escape trying to open her door, but seeming too distracted to get the key in. Refusing to not walk away and play the what if game he strides towards her "need some help?"

Coming here had been a bad idea. Instead she should have gone with the original plan and that consisted of driving back to Mystic Falls and crying in her perfect and understanding boyfriend's arms, but instead she had ended up here, meeting a stranger and for those few split seconds thinking of what it would be like in his arms.

This wasn't who she was, because everyone knew her to be the good girl, the moral one, the selfless one and the one who could do no wrong, and yet tonight she found that girl nowhere to be seen.

The sound of his voice from behind her causing her entire body to still "Damon" she half whispers finding the courage to turn around and face him "you shouldn't be here."

With the way that Elena was hesitant to meet his gaze he took it as the proof he needed. "That's not true, deep down beneath that good girl and honorable exterior you wanted me here." Cautiously he takes a step forward so that they are practically standing chest to chest "you wanted me to follow you, because deep down you want me."

Damon had been bold she had been aware of that trait the moment he had eased into the conversation making his opinion known, but she hadn't predicted he'd go past that. A look of disbelief and shock at his statement "ex-ecuse me?"

"I get to you" ignoring the hint of repulsion on her face because of his smug comment "we just met less than an hour ago and the connection was instant. In that short time you found yourself drawn to me just like you do now. You were thinking about me even when you tried not to think about me, because it explains why you hadn't left yet. The way you hightailed it out of the bar I should have seen the back of your head and heard the screech of your tires, and yet you're still here, and so am I, because the feeling is more than mutual." Taking the tip of his finger and tracing it along her lower lip "I want you too."

A simple, innocent and behind it all inviting touch leaving her absolutely breathless "D-Damon" it had been meant to come out as a warning, but instead it had sounded like she was begging him, and for what she didn't know "we…you have to stop…this is wrong."

The way she had said his name he knew it had meant to come off as her pushing him away, but instead it sounded almost like a plead. Damon could only imagine what it would sound like as he teased the tip of his cock against her entrance. The thought alone causing a flood of images to run through his mind especially ones that consisted of her legs locked around his waist as he drove relentlessly into her. "Why" he questions "why is it so wrong that two people form an instant connection, are drawn towards each other and want to act on it…what makes that so wrong" he says arching his brow.

Damon was too close to comfort and her hands immediately balled into fists, keeping them rested by her side so she wouldn't act on temptation. "I'm with someone" why had that sounded like something she regretted?

Taking the pad of his thumb he begins to caress her cheek "are you married?"

Fighting off the desire to lean more into his inviting touch "no."

"Are you engaged?"

Shaking her head "no."

"Then stop" moving both hands so that he can now frame her face "stop thinking, stop analyzing, stop making a pros and cons list and stop sitting on that pedestal of perfection that everyone has put you on." Both thumbs ghosting along her cheek "for once in your life Elena"

Damon hardly even knew her, and yet he seemed to read her better than anyone else, even Stefan. Elena knew deep down she had her flaws, she was human like everyone else, but everyone else didn't treat her like that including Stefan. Here was Damon practically reading her like a book, and it scared her. It made her want to run again, and yet she remained glued to her spot.

"Just stop"

Stop, stop what? She couldn't stop, because if she stopped then she'd shed the image of the girl everyone including herself assumed her to be. If she stopped she'd be treading on dangerous waters, and she couldn't help but have the fear of drowning.

"Act"

Elena's brows pulling up in confusion at his suggestion.

"Do the first thing that comes to mind" he explains to her as his gaze lowers to her lips and then finds its way back to meeting her conflicted hazel orbs.

The first thing that came to mind was a hazardous thought, but the more she continued to drown in those ocean hues the more she found herself wanting to let go.

"Do what you want Elena."

All her life Elena had been the selfless girl, putting others happiness before herself. All her life she had remained trapped in the role of the girl next door that could do no wrong, and all her life she had chosen the right path.

Tonight she would choose to take a different path.

Tonight she would choose to be selfish.

Tonight she would choose to be free.

Without sparing another thought she does exactly what he tells her to do, she acts. Arms thrown around his neck, yanking him down as she fuses their lips together.

Tonight she would lose herself in him.


End file.
